Present
by deepblueamethyst
Summary: history is the past and tomorrow is the future. today is a gift that's why it is called present. -take DGM in our present time. this story is about a journey to find the heart innocence host and reuniting her to her childhood love who turns out to be..K


Purity of the Heart Innocence

Chapter one- Prologue

In the late 19th century, the Millennium Earl and the Noah Clan, alongside with their _akumas_ were defeated by the Dark Religious Group called the Black Order. The war then lasted for a year but God seeing that the world was made a battlefield and most people died in the war between the two sides, he announced that the world will be made anew, continuing the time before the war had started, reincarnating the people who took part and played a great role in the war.

God then fixed the world and made it a much more beautiful world to live in. But He also predicted that the Millennium Earl will once again try to take over the world and so reincarnated the same people but in much more different situation than before.

He made the Noah Clan supporters of the Dark Religious Group since He was, after all, who created Noah and saved his family from the Great Flood. Same exorcists are reincarnated and God made them stronger. The exorcists need not to search for innocence fragments but instead, He entrusted them all to Hevaleska, including the Heart Innocence. But to make it fair for the Millennium Earl, God took away the wielder of the Heart Innocence, by the name of Lenalee Lee and her family.

God then prophesized:

_I will, once again, rebuild this organization in a hundred or 2 years later in order to defeat the Earl's threatening comeback. After the long wait the wielder will be once again shall be searched in order peace and order to reign in this world. _

Before, both sides are searching for the Heart Innocence but now, all they need to search for is the wielder itself.

The objective of the religious group is to find the wielder of the Heart Innocence so that the Innocence can synchronize with it's host while the Millennium Earl, he needs to find the host in order to make a new clan because only the host of the Heart Innocence has the power to create a new army of still unknown things that can be used by the Millennium Earl to defeat the Dark Religious Group and reign over the world.

On the 21st century, as God had prophesized:

In the new Black Order main branch which is located in the European Continent:

"Leverrier, I think it's time to search for the wielder of the Heart Innocence," Hevaleska said in a serious tone

"Yes, I think it's time. The Earl's starting to make his move. " he replied in the same tone.

He announced through the golems:

"Exorcists Allen Walker, Lavi Bookman and Yu Kanda and the Noah Tyki Mikk to please proceed to the Supervisor's Office immediately."

After hearing the announcement, people continued on their daily routine while the people concerned struggled their way to the office.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Now that you are complete, here is the long term mission or should I say, Special mission that I will assign to the 4 of you," Chief Supervisor Komui Lee stated.

"Hn, not in good company, am I?" Kanda Yu commented not too load nor not too soft.

"Aw Yu-Chan, don't say that, this'll be fun!" Lavi answered.

After Lavi finished his sentence, Kanda's katana is now pointed directly at his throat.

"Don't ever let me hear you again saying my first name if you don't what Mugen stuck down your throat."

"Not in a good mood, are we?" Tyki teased.

"BaKanda's always not in a good mood," Allen added?

"What did you say, moyashi?" Kanda asked, now ignoring the redhead and turning his attention to the beansprout.

"It's ALLEN, BaKanda! AL-LEN!"

"You want a fight, moyashi?"

"Bring. It. On."

"Oh my, here we go again," Tyki sighed as the two began erupting live flames and dark aura.

"Ahem. I called all of you here for a mission but all you did since you entered this room is fight!" Leverrier barked angrily at them for the fact that they had totally ignored him for the past 10 minutes and for the fighting as well.

"Umm, uhh, Inspector," Komui intercepted. "They're always like that. They-"

"No! How can I entrust this special mission to the 4 of them if they will do nothing but to bicker on small things like that, and if they continued that they will not be able to find the Heart Innocence Wielder!"

"The WHAT?" both Allen and Lavi said at the same time.

"You heard him," Kanda said flatly.

"Why haven't you told us sooner?" Allen questioned.

"You still ask," Tyki said.

"Ahem, as the Inspector was saying," Komui continued, "you are to be sent on a mission to find the Heart Innocence wielder, give her the Innocence which is already in its cube form or crystalline form, train her, tell all the things she needed to know and escort my precious little sister safely here in the Black Order after the graduation."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait. Did you just say '_my sister'?_" Allen asked, a bit confused.

"Yes you heard me right."

"But you said to find the host, and all of a sudden, bring your sister here at the Order."

"She's the host, you idiot," Kanda answered irritatingly.

"Oh."

"What about the _graduation _thing?" Tyki asked

"You're going to study at the same school she's attending."

"How do we now it's her then? Her name, where does she live even a picture," Lavi asked.

"Name's Lenalee Lee, my sister as I've said earlier. Currently residing in Paris, France. Here's a folder filled with files about things that may help you and here's the Innocence. "Komui explained as he handed Lavi the folder and the Innocence to Allen.

"No picture?" Tyki asked while browsing the folder.

"No, haven't seen her in a while."

"When do we pack up?" Lavi asked

"Tonight, you'll be leaving tomorrow morning."

"Oh, and one more thing," Komui started. "I DON'T WAN'T ANY OF YOU HANGING AROUND WITH MY SISTER TO MUCH," he stated, his glasses shining while producing a dark aura and live flames. "OR I'LL TEAR ALL OF YOU TO PIECES! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he ended and laughed evilly as everyone sweat dropped.

"Sister complex," everyone said in unison.

"Okay guys, now let's get going!" Lavi rushed out of the office humming a happy tune feeling great excitement on what is to come, ignoring the supervisor's dead threat.

XOXOXOXO

Train from Oise to Paris:

Kanda's seated near the window tossing his iphone, Tyki's seated beside him playing on his ipad. Lavi's seated facing Kanda; listening to his iPod while Allen, seated beside Lavi and facing Tyki; read the Lee's files.

"Their past really is terrible," Allen decided after reading the Lee's files. "They were both adopted by_ akumas _at the age of 15 and 2. After that incident, they were sent at the orphanage. Her brother was adopted by a rich Chinese couple that was not blest by a son.

More attacking of _akumas_ are recorded at the country and eventually the couple who adopted Komui-san was killed, leaving him the only heir of their riches. He was once again reunited with her sister after 5 years and used the money to leave country to get rid of their terrible past and to give his precious sister a better life."

"The couple who adopted him owned a large business built in Paris, France that's why he chose that country to where they will be residing from there on," Lavi continued, who turned off his iPod the moment that Allen started to talk. "That business involves inventions of machines that help ease peoples' lives, more specifically- robots. I once visited that place when I was travelling with gramps."

"No wonder he invented lots of Komurin Robots in the Building," Tyki commented, scratching his chin.

"But how did Komui-san ended up in the order?" Allen asked?

"The parents who adopted him were one of the great supporters of the order way back then." Lavi answered.

"So, where in Paris do we start searching?" Tyki asked, putting the folder he was holding aside.

"Chief said that we should start enrolling to this famous school in Paris, since it is where she studies," Kanda answered.

"It's a good thing the Order provided us a house to live in," Lavi stated. "I sooo wanted to take a nap after this long ride," he continued before yawning and succumbing into a much needed rest.

XOXOXOXO


End file.
